


Dans Ser

by Canadiantardis



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blindness, Gen, Kidnapping, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: The last thing Janus remembered seeing was a bright flash, then darkness. The last thing Janus remembered feeling was such intense agony in his head he thought it was simply going to explode.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920886
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Dans Ser

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26: Blindness

The last thing Janus remembered seeing was a bright flash, then darkness. The last thing Janus remembered _feeling_ was such intense agony in his head he thought it was simply going to explode.

He woke up to darkness, a deep, impenetrable darkness he couldn’t even see his hand when he knew he put it up to his face. Everything was beyond dizzy at this point, everything hurt, particularly his head, and he had no idea where he was or what time it was currently. It could be anywhere between midnight and four in the morning at this point. He remembered it had been roughly sunset when those people showed up.

At that memory, Janus frowned. He had never met any of them, but they seemed to have known him. He couldn’t remember anything about their appearances, but he knew there had been three of them, and they spoke the same way a doctor would with heavy news like cancer or death.

They wanted him for… something. Janus really wasn’t sure on what it was, and the people hadn’t explained it other than “you need to come with us.” over and over again. Until he struggled to run away. Until he was tackled by one of the people. Until that flash of light and immense agony caused him to black out.

“Ah, Mr. Sanders, a pleasure to have you,” Janus jumped a good foot, having not heard anything, and he still couldn’t see. “We’ve been trying to get a hold of you for years. Your mother sure is a persistent, stubborn woman, did you know?”

“Who is this?” Janus frowned, squinting his eyes but still found himself unable to see anything.

“Nobody you need to worry about, sir,” he could imagine the hand wave, dismissing his question. “This was all done as necessary.”

“What are you talking about?” He snapped.

“All in due time, Mr. Sanders.”

“No, where am I? What have you done to me? What are you doing with me?”

“You will understand in time. After all, this is only the beginning.”

“What are you fucking talking about?!” Janus snapped again, standing up and found himself swaying until he put both hands on whatever he woke up on.

He barely heard the retreating footsteps, and he tried to follow, but found himself slamming into a door… or maybe it was a wall. It was much too smooth, and he couldn’t find the hinges or doorknob or even the seams of where the door and frame would meet. He tried the entire wall and found nothing.

* * *

It continued to be pitch black, and it was hard to tell how long Janus had been stuck in the room. He wondered if they shut off the light or something and this was a windowless room where no light could get in, even the smallest bit. It had to be the only explanation.

At least, it was the only explanation until he heard a hydraulic door hiss open, and he heard someone… no, two someones walking his way, grabbing him, and pulling him along. Even as he struggled and was clearly moved out of the pitch black room, Janus could not see a thing.

When he had that realization, he stopped struggling to instead blink, feeling when his eyelids touched and when they didn’t, and he still saw the same pitch black. He… couldn’t see. He didn’t have anything over his eyes, he would have felt something.

_Had… Had they taken away his sight, with that bright flash?_ Some part of him wondered. _Was this permanent?_ Was he just going to be blind forever, even if he _somehow_ finds a way out of whatever he was currently in?

He was manhandled to sit in a chair, his arms forced onto the armrests, restrained with what felt like leather binding.

“Are you comfortable, Mr. Sanders?” The voice made Janus jolt, grunting when he couldn’t move his arms much. “Ah, apologies, I forget.”

“What did you do to me? Why can’t I see?” Janus got over the momentary surprise at the voice returning in front of him.

“Ah, well, that is an interesting, yet unfortunate, side-effect. Darla, please inform the doctors about that.”

“You didn’t know?!”

“Oh, we knew, we just thought it was temporary. If it’s lasted this long…” They trailed off, and if Janus could find the bastard, they were so dead. “No matter, your sight is unimportant for our needs.”

“What the hell do you want from me?” Janus growled.

“You’ll find out soon enough, Mr. Sanders,” the voice was suddenly right next to his left ear, and Janus felt their breath against him. “Welcome to Dans Ser, we do hope you enjoy your life here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [ LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
